memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Shell Game
| number = 63 | date = 2278 | editor = | author = Melissa Crandall | printed = | published = | format = paperback | pages = 277 | ISBN = ISBN 0671795724 | altcover = }} Description :While on a routine mission to retrieve a research drone for recycling, the encounters a Romulan space station adrift within Federation borders. Exploring the lifeless station, the crew finds ly apparitions flitting at the edges of sight. :Soon the USS ''Enterprise is also inexplicably without power. Captain Kirk and his crew must now solve a mystery of the strange apparitions before the starship suffers station's fate.'' :The situation becomes desperate when a Romulan warship arrives looking for the station, and the Romulan Commander accuses the Federation of treachery. Before Captain Kirk can save the Starship ''Enterprise from complete destruction, he must avoid becoming drawn into a deadly shell game - a game that will leave no winners and no survivors...'' References Characters :Christine Chapel • Pavel Chekov • Devin • Elani • Suzanna Hallie • Jaffe • Kashi • James T. Kirk • Christina Leno • Daniel Markson • Leonard McCoy • Nyssa • Orrien • Janice Rand • Rinagh • Montgomery Scott • Spock • Hikaru Sulu • Telris • Nyota Uhura • unnamed Romulans King Arthur • Marco Beppe • Benjamin Spooner Briggs • Lance Cartwright • Corey • Estano • Dorothy Gale • Captain Loughran • David Reed Morehouse • Sacul • Vanya Starships and vehicles :Elizsen (Romulan bird-of-prey) • • escape pod • Valgard (shuttlecraft) Dei Gratia • • • Mary Celeste • St. Brendan • Stephanie Emilia • Locations :Reltah Adirondack Mountains • Antares • Coney Island • Death Valley • Earth • Edinburgh • Firth of Tay • Homeaway Station • Mississippi River • Munchkinland • New England • New York • Nordstral • Romulan Neutral Zone • Sarpeidon • Scotland • Staten Island • Tau Ceti • United States of America • Velikiye • Vindali 5 Races and cultures :Human (Bantu • Egyptian • Italian • Native American • Russian • Spanish) • Romulan • Vulcan Arn • Klingon • Vindalin States and organizations :Federation Council • Romulan Senate • Romulan Star Empire • Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Command • Starfleet Security • United Federation of Planets Science and technology :communicator • environmental suit • food synthesizer • handlamp • life support • medical tricorder • mediscanner • phaser • photon torpedo • power generator • running lights • self-destruct • space station • starship • transporter • tricorder • turbolift • viewscreen Ranks and titles :admiral • cadet • chief engineer • commander • communications officer • doctor • dreamtalker • ensign • first officer • helmsman • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • President of the United Federation of Planets • proconsul • quartermaster • security chief • yeoman Other references :1868 • 1872 • alcohol • Blue Hells • bogeyman • book • bridge • briefing room • brig • caber • Captain's log, USS Enterprise (NCC-1701), 2275 • cat • Cheshire cat • Christmas tree • corridor • decade • distress beacon • energy absorbing lifeform • elephant • engineering • enra • environmental suit • • gremlin • gym • Halloween • Highland Games • Holy Grail • hypothermia • ice • IDIC • insignia • Kentucky bourbon • knifeweed • landing party • Little Red Riding Hood • Littlejon • Neutral Zone Treaty • New Year's Eve • Pentazian silk • pon farr • quadrotriticale • recreation room • Riseaway • Romulan ale • Romulan language • saucer section • shark • Sheepshead • shuttlebay • sickbay • Starfleet uniform (2270s-2350s) • supernatural • The Thinker • transporter pad • transporter room • War of the Worlds • yellow alert Appendices Images shellGame.jpg|Cover image. shell Game art.jpg|Cover art image. romulan space station.jpg|Romulan space station. mccoyShellGame.jpg|Leonard McCoy. jtkShellGame.jpg|James T. Kirk. starfleetbadge.jpg|Starfleet badge. Chronology Timeline External link * category:books category:tOS novels